


爱情狂奔

by Krzyszlowf



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krzyszlowf/pseuds/Krzyszlowf
Summary: 小男孩吃醋文。
Relationships: Billy Bateson & Original Character, Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman, Freddy Freeman & Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	爱情狂奔

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文搬运*
> 
> 献给露窃。

一、

比利不再和弗莱迪形影不离。

有人说因为弗莱迪有了新朋友沙赞和超人，有人说比利嫉妒他的好人气，还有人说比利总逃课消失在干些什么大坏事，但更多的人说——

“因为那个萨莉。”

那个萨莉是两周前出现的，急风骤雨地降落在弗莱迪跟前，陷着两个酒窝，冲弗莱迪笑，问他要不要一起参加实验小组。她是女孩们舌根底下爱嚼的那种人，拉拉队，好家世，跟每个受欢迎的男生都有点不明不白，当然还有，很漂亮。

比利不大喜欢她。每次萨莉一来，他就有事要走。弗莱迪问他为什么，他就牵强附会地挑些小毛病，“声音很奇怪”、“话很多”、“总被同学议论”诸如此类，弗莱迪一个也不信，一问再问。

“你总不能强迫我去喜欢你喜欢的每个人”，最后他说出这话的时候还在替弗莱迪洗碗。

“我没说喜…”

“说不定她这么热情只是因为你认识超级英雄。”比利知道，他能彻底惹怒弗莱迪，他洗最后一个杯子的过程里，弗莱迪一句话没说，一直在背后瞪他。他尽量减慢着擦杯子的动作，不想面对那些怒气冲冲的瞪视。

“至少她是学校里唯一一个主动跟我做朋友的人。而你总像个混蛋。”

终于，弗莱迪拖着他的助行架吱嘎吱嘎走开了，比利都听得出他上楼前差点绊倒过一下。

他们整晚没说话，第二天早饭也没有，弗莱迪吃得比平时快很多，也没问比利要不要添果汁。他们以前也这样那样冷战过，不超过午餐时间，比利知道，弗莱迪就会重新像只毛绒小鸟一样在他耳朵后面说个不停，端着他的午餐盘滑过来，念叨一些不需要听的话题，把右腿挤到他的左腿上，拿手抓他的胳膊。他甚至不需要为修补他们的关系作出任何努力，只需要等。

他们亲吻了罗莎出门，穿过三个街区去上学。闹别扭的时候，比利会故意走在前面，让弗莱迪跛着脚在后面看他。他能感觉到那些目光，弗莱迪想让他等他，想跟他走一块儿，想说比利算了我们和好吧，以及他在人群里被匆匆抛下的那种焦虑。他们被抛弃过的孤儿们，永远都会在人群里迸发的那种焦虑。

比利可耻地利用这些，利用弗莱迪被排斥忽略的事实，就算他在学校已经成为“沙赞和超人的好朋友”，但他仍然紧张慌乱，害怕独处。比利知道这些，因为他一直知道，在福利院里他就清楚，怎么在一群孤儿里做最受依赖的那个，他只要表现得足够独立，平稳，自给自足，不需要任何人，越多人就会发疯地靠近，那些不安全，依赖，海中浮木的托付和崇拜。

弗莱迪什么时候开始崇拜他的？他打了布雷耶兄弟吗，成为超级英雄吗，还是被希瓦纳博士追杀的时候，他把他抱起来？那会儿他的拐杖硌在他肋骨上，抱得太急，弗莱迪甚至还在失措地大叫。他顺着打滑的紧身衣，上来搂自己的脖子，然后又安下心来，往怀里挨了挨。他的心提起来又落下去。弗莱迪真的崇拜他吗？不然他为什么会在藏超人子弹的抽屉里，又藏自己破了洞丢掉的旧手套？尽管他给抽屉加了“防比利锁”，但把钥匙压在蝙蝠镖底座下，谁都想得到。那双灰色的旧羊绒手套，他能用来做什么，为什么不干脆收集他弹开的子弹，劈断的斧头，砸碎的玻璃片什么呢。弗莱迪的奇怪想法他倒是一个也不明白。

比利减缓了步子，他要在下个拐角前确保弗莱迪跟得上来，他回头看见他走得吃力，帽子也歪了。小瘸子，像个女孩似的总要人等来等去。他穿过人行道，慢慢拐过墙角，在报亭后边藏起来。

从斑马线到那个拐角，二十五步，二十五步后弗莱迪就会从那里转出来，用一贯的厌烦表情，皱缩起鼻子，找他在哪儿。比利数着步子，二十五，数过了，又数一次，弗莱迪还没出现。只要二十五步而已，是哪个不守规矩的司机挡了道，摔倒了，还是什么东西让他停下来迟疑？

比利忘记这中间又想了多少种可能，只记得最后弗莱迪迈着轻快又颠簸的步伐终于从树荫下拐出来，身边跟着萨莉。他踩着步子，咧开嘴笑，女孩微微倾斜身子去听他讲的笑话。比利看见那些带褶皱的裙边，在他撑拐杖的手臂上来回擦过。他们又穿过那面墙，走到砾石路上，他的笑话让女孩弯起了腰，脖子后的金丝带垂下来，跟着她愉块地一起抖动。弗莱迪的眼睛就盯着风里那根闪亮亮的东西，然后伸手拉住了它。女孩儿和比利的心跳一起暂停了那么两下，像有条搏动的虚线连在他们中间，那些可悲的微小颤动，跟着弗莱迪的手指头，全都悬浮在中央。

“它散了。”最后他两根指头在那段窄窄的丝绒上反复摩擦一下，垂下胳膊，有点留恋地随它荡回去。

“没关系”，女孩的指头在那根丝带上划起来，“等会儿再系。”

这时候比利才意识到，他和他们间的距离已经近得能听见声音，他往报亭躲了躲，靠进书报架里，等到弗莱迪一颠一簸走进校门。现在他是被抛在身后的人。

二、

他们还是在午餐时间和好了。

比利看着弗莱迪滔滔不绝的嘴巴，发现自己对这场矛盾不可思议地耿耿于怀。但好在弗莱迪仍然需要他，他们的腿在餐桌下面暖烘烘地挤靠，说到重要的地方，弗莱迪又捏紧他胳膊。他把注意力集中到餐盘里的豌豆上，佯装在听。这是他的甜蜜折磨，从一种躁动到另一种躁动的温情过渡。他第一次发现这个是好几周前，费城从几阵雨里猛地步入夏天，他们开始穿单衣，短袖，汗津津的皮肤和小绒毛暴露在空气里。弗莱迪没用拐杖时，手臂搭到他脖子后面。一些微不可察的引力。

“我们可以周末偷偷飞去哥谭，瞭望塔，然后再到密西西比河看船屋。”

“飞那么远？”

“谷歌上看起来倒是不远吧，或者只去瞭望塔，密西西比我们可以下周末，或者哪天逃课再去…”弗莱迪一刻不停，说话的节奏连同身子晃来动去。比利焦躁地听，更多是对弗莱迪和他紧贴左腿的忍耐。他想按住他，毫不踌躇地说，别动了，停一会儿。

“…我们要带什么？偷妈妈的三明治？爸爸的钓鱼竿？达拉的相机？可要是被发现了就得带上她，万一她再告诉了玛丽？不行不行……”弗莱迪开始懊恼，埋头把帽子下压了一冬天的卷曲黑发露出来，它们像场黑色的飓风雨，横扫在比利小臂上，让比利的餐叉在盘里刮出一道颤巍巍小尾巴。

“我吃完了。”他端起盘子，离开那具暖烘的身体，他的触觉甚至毫无羞耻心地盘在原地留恋不舍了一下，但更多是感到解脱。

“等下我！”，弗莱迪颠颠追上，一瘸一拐接着他的周末话题，把那些旺盛的折磨又全带回来。

最后他们周末没有去哥谭，没有去瞭望塔，也没有去密西西比，因为“邪恶的老蝙蝠”莫名其妙知道了他们的计划，并进行了言简意赅的教育与胁迫。虽然比利已经跟着联盟里的不良势力迅速学坏，但弗莱迪仍然对蝙蝠侠崇拜到脚趾根。于是他们立刻放弃了原定计划，改为“练习自己的超能力，做一个更有用的超级英雄。”

那天比利发现了弗莱迪很会飞行。比起花了好长时间才学会的自己，弗莱迪就像天生有翅膀的蓝羽小鸟。长时间面对成年形态的他有点奇怪，弗莱迪在半空冲他又笑又叫，比利开始反思以前他看着沙赞的自己是什么感受。他没想出来，但弗莱迪扯着嗓门俯冲下来，急吼吼扑进他怀里，还挂在他肩头疯狂大笑。他又什么都不想了。

比利的快乐日子最后还是被萨莉“夺”走了。加上引号是因为他觉得这很俗气，听起来跟同拉拉队女孩争小怪胎似的。但事实如此，萨莉每天都来，坐在他和弗莱迪的房间里，罗莎甚至为此给他们新添了把椅子。他们做实验小组的作业，比利就待在背面，一言不发，无人顾及，像什么小团体的冷暴力受害者。

其实萨莉挺喜欢他，每次都会打招呼，努力跟他聊些放松的日常话题。连弗莱迪都觉得他们三个已经达到了某种程度上的集体友谊。比利认为，自己只是出于礼貌，他不想最后要沦落到离开房间给他们腾位置的地步。他现在可以友好地坐在这儿，假装写数学作业，一边把目光暗自投到弗莱迪脸颊上——有点晒黑的额头，右脸新添的细小伤疤，像指甲盖从上面划过，一端还留着血痕，弗莱迪拿手背蹭它，又蹭蹭鼻子，让它和眼睛眉毛皱缩成一团。还有萨莉，她常有的厌倦神色，食指绞撮头发，放进嘴里，她盯着弗莱迪笑，从弗莱迪手里抢笔，她喋喋不休时淡粉色的唇和颧骨，她的酒窝，她挨着弗莱迪的细长胳膊和指头。她是个很漂亮的女孩，弗莱德没理由不喜欢她。

“……所以你要去吗，比利？”

“比利！”弗莱迪替萨莉大吼了一声。

“…好啊。”他慌不择路掉进陷阱。

“耶！我们还能带酒去！”“比利你来了艾拉肯定开心到晕倒！”“可以坐十一路巴车先去费尔蒙特公园”“费尔蒙特不好玩”“可我很喜欢，比利呢？”“不管，我们才不去”……

比利一头雾水地被划入这个逃课计划，甚至不知道是为了庆祝萨莉的生日。他一贯的作风是反口拒绝，或者干脆言而无信，但他心虚了一会儿，决定把刚刚的状况弱化成一场小小疏漏，顺着时间通道利落冲走，谁也别再记起。最近对弗莱迪的过度关注，他想过，想得不清不楚。但他擅长找借口，自我蒙蔽，就像他能骗自己没有被妈妈抛弃，骗个十几年。所有会让心脏下沉的问题，不碰就好。

“我会给你带礼物的”，他在萨莉走前说。

弗莱迪表情里有惊讶和不解，萨莉倒很开心，她从门口飞快转回来，凑到他跟前说了句悄悄话，又笑嘻嘻地一阵风跑下楼。

“艾拉喜欢你。”——她说这个。而他甚至不知道艾拉是谁。

三、

弗莱迪今天一个人回的家。他原本和比利约好要去布鲁德街买最好吃的那家炸薯条，但比利脸都没露，发来条“联盟找我”的短信就杳无音讯了。他也没找萨莉，因为在为昨天她说了艾拉的事暗自生气。他不明白，女生怎么就如此乐衷于帮朋友们解决恋爱问题。她非要告诉比利吗？非要引起比利的兴趣？非要让比利在昨晚问自己，艾拉是谁，长什么样，怎么喜欢他？他选了她社交账号上最不起眼的一张照片，比利还是夸她“很漂亮”。

“嗯，是怪漂亮的”，搞得他还要这么附和一下，以彰显公正心态。

他进门回家，跟罗莎和维克多打过招呼，轻轻上楼。比利在吗？他推开房间，地板上躺着老虎绿背包，比利回来过，又走了吗？他轻轻挪去二楼浴室，里面有水声，他敲敲门，听见是达拉。

回到房间，锁上门，顺便帮比利挂好背包，他躺进小床里。比利应该要很晚回来吧，跟平时一样，“拯救世界”，现在他也是沙赞了，为什么不能叫上他一起呢。他心有不平，想了想又叹气，比利才是被选中的超级英雄，自己只是沾了一些好运而已。

他又想到昨天，萨莉问比利要不要参加生日派对，比利盯着她心不在焉的样子。他懂那种，青春期男孩的臆想时刻，他见过艾伦、科恩、米歇尔，甚至是布雷耶兄弟都对萨莉投来过那种眼神。但比利的眼神更纯粹一点，或者说圣洁？那个眼神就像他在食堂盯一颗豌豆，或者在沙发上读惠特曼的草叶集。每每这种时候弗莱迪就会不停说话，想方设法让比利把那些目光分一点到他身上。可就算他把腿贴到比利腿上，找借口捏他胳膊，还故意顺着说话的节奏胡乱扭动，比利也还是不看他。哪怕吼他一句，让他安静，让他别折腾，也比什么也没有好啊。

回忆那些飘渺的贴近让他更觉得没有希望，他都分辨不清自己想要什么了，比利的注意？关心？还是主动的肢体接触？像他丢了拐杖要摔倒时，比利毫无预兆地抱住他？比利不爱肢体接触，也不爱跟人玩过家家的游戏，他是那种小孩，孤儿院里最酷的那种。

弗莱迪懊恼地缩进被子，感到困顿，焦躁，像编织了个罗网把自己困起来。他呼吸喷到被单上，脸和胸膛热起来，干脆踢掉裤子，把枕头放到腿下面。比利不在的时候他才能干这个。他一边往下蹭，一边伸手去够床边的钥匙。他花了点功夫打开那把锁，把比利的旧手套从一堆超人海报下面翻出来，这时候看见正义使者的伟大面容有点不合时宜，他立刻甩上抽屉倒回床上。床架嘎吱怪响，他想，要是比利躺在上铺就会跟着他晃起来。这个想法不错，弗莱迪，他鼓励自己继续，他想着比利平日里洗完澡回来，毫不避讳地在他跟前换衣服，骨头形状和皮肤颜色，冬天里会冻起的小疙瘩。

他的心脏膨胀到肋骨外面，腿下的枕头像个小刑具。他戴好比利的手套，上面有个洞，跟现在的他一个样。他摊平身子，挣扎着闭上眼睛，又忍不住睁开，望向昏暗的床顶，或者说比利的床铺。他把手放到肚子上，羊绒线粗糙的接触面。他开始想比利，比利巴特森，被抛弃的孤儿小孩，超级英雄，他的酒窝，绒线帽，棕色棉夹克，还有露指手套。而他的手套现在往下伸，擦过发痒的胯骨，有点带疼地圈住你，轻轻摩擦。弗莱迪仓促地换了口气，从鼻子里冒出来某种微小声音，他更用力地抿紧嘴巴，带上一些少有羞耻和负罪感。那些羊绒线让他很疼，他动作尽可能地放轻，不过还好，他有分寸，这不是他第一次借用这只手套。他也忘了是第几次，谁会去数这种事情。他又换上另一只手，让比利的手套触感鲜明地留在腿侧，模仿着他们挨一起时的互相挤压。

他想着比利抱他，搂他，和他吵架；忽视他，看重他，又对他模棱两可。他疼痛又快乐，前液沾到肚子上。很多时候他做到最后都会哭，虽然怪丢脸的，但好在没人会知道。他的眼泪顺着汗津津的额头往下流，呼吸有节奏地急促抽搐。

“弗莱迪，弗莱迪你在吗？”，敲门声混着比利的疑问。他瞬间痛哭起来，痛苦地迎向结束，极度的紧张和恐惧让他抽搐着扭向一边，蜷缩起来。

“弗莱迪？”，敲门声还在令人发狂地持续。他在张皇的余韵里用力思考谎言，一个也想不出来，比利喊他的声音甚至带上了好些焦虑。

“我…我在换衣服！”

“那你先让我进来啊。”

“等一下！”

他拖着腿站起来，拿被子胡乱擦自己，套上裤子，抹了把脸。他伸手开门的时候才意识到那只手套他还没摘，但比利已经进来了，他把手藏起来，又不敢正面对着比利。等这么久已经够让人起疑了，就别再看见他的红眼睛。

他感到比利进门后愣了下，但又自然地打开衣柜找了套衣服，唠叨着今天的超级英雄生活多么艰辛，还给弗莱迪看他腿上新添的小伤口，然后走去了浴室。弗莱迪侥幸地松口气，在比利回来前收拾藏好了一切。

四、

比利不可能没有察觉什么，那个房间里所有的微小线索都指向同一个结果。

他开着淋浴器让水哗啦啦流，热气腾腾，奄奄一息。他拖延了够长的时间等弗莱迪收拾好，希望他能收拾好，完完全全的，别留下什么，丁点也别要。就像以前那样，不让他看出任何端倪。所以弗莱迪以前也做过吗？在他们的小房间里？躲着他不在的时候？再把痕迹消灭得干干净净，等他回来，看他毫不知情地坐到那张床上跟他打闹？他让思维止步在这里，足够了，甚至太多。他应该让这件极其正常的生理小事件从他脑海滑走，别再滑回来，而不是着魔似的去记忆里搜寻所有细节。

他擦好头发，到走廊上，故意把脚步声弄得很响，确保弗莱迪能听到。可弗莱迪已经睡着了，他进门看到他缩作一团，安静闭合着眼睛。所有肮脏不堪鬼鬼祟祟的心思在此刻结成一团，噗地熄灭下去。他看着弗莱迪，看着他们的床铺、书桌、房间，然后这栋房子，每个人。这是家，他从来没有的东西，他说他迷了路走丢了，可从来不敢说自己被抛弃。他去找了那个丢弃了巴特森的姓氏，丢弃了自己的女人，最后他又回来，把这里称为家。

不该用任何东西毁坏它，不能等到大难临头才哭喊着为时已晚。

五、

第二天是萨莉的生日，他们最后还是坐到费尔蒙特公园的大槐树下，对着湖面一个劲打哈欠。

“好吧，萨莉，我向你郑重道歉，费尔蒙特的确不好玩”，弗莱迪往她那滚了滚。

“我倒又觉得它好玩了”，萨莉那天下午似乎特别开心，就算他们做的所有事情都只是在那块草皮上躺着，她也说得出这话。

“除了艾拉我没有过什么朋友，可她也不能总陪我，像今天，明明答应要来却只能推到晚上。别的女孩们要不是巴结我就是诋毁我，而那些男孩，一个比一个糟，都是混蛋。”

“嘿，这可有两个男孩听着呢”，弗莱迪不满。

“是啊，然后我认识了你，还有比利，你们两个真好”，她说着倾下身子，亲了亲弗莱迪。

“呃…不客气？”，弗莱迪脸上沾着那个亲吻，有点语无伦次，他飞快瞥了眼比利，发现他并没有在看。他拔起一撮草，放到比利头发里，满心以为比利会生气，予以还击。但比利动也不动，湿润睫毛交替着懒散眼睛看他。让他的太阳穴嗡嗡作响。

“干嘛这么看我”，比利笑，“也要我亲吗？”

他要是回答是呢？比利原来看到了吗？

“嗤，我们该走了”，他冲比利翻个白眼。

等他们到萨莉家，正好是黄昏，他和比利杵在那栋大房子前面面相觑。他们都听说过萨莉是好家世的那种女孩，好到哪种程度未可而知，但从这栋房子看来而言，会是费城最响亮的几个里面。萨莉催促他们进门，她要赶在派对前换好衣服，还招呼了管家带他们休息。

“她就像费城的女版布鲁斯韦恩”，他在毡毛沙发上晃起小腿。

“那你又多了个喜欢她的理由。”

“她又不是超级英雄。”

“你难道只喜欢超级英雄吗。”

“是啊”，他暗地里意有所指了一下。

“那你应该喜欢我”，比利转头奇怪地看他，好像他喜欢他喜欢得还不够似的。

“我可喜欢你了，感受不到吗？”

比利好像对这个话题失去兴趣，他撇过头去看那些香波儿城堡式的穹顶画，没回应他。他们以前不是总拌嘴的欢喜冤家吗？现在怎么变成这样？哪门子青春期感情在这里鬼鬼作祟？

他们看倦这栋房子，吃厌了“阿福”端来的珍妮小熊曲奇，歪七扭八快在沙发上睡着的时候，萨莉终于回来了。漂亮裙子和一些闪亮亮的配饰，迷人的金丝雀。

“你要是天天这样打扮我就不敢和你做朋友了。”

“别废话，派对都开始了”，萨莉拉他们往大厅冲。

对弗莱迪而言，派对一直是炼狱的代名词，他会在派对上被所有人凝视一遍，他皱巴巴的衣服，跛坏的腿，惹人注目的铁架子。他会被布雷耶兄弟或者别的人喊住，七嘴八舌地嘲弄。被泼汽水和难闻的酒精，拖着在屋子里游行，获得所有人的幸灾乐祸或者不屑一顾。你可以在他身上辨认出一切深受折磨的痕迹，他本来会成为一个胆小鬼，一个谨守欺凌法则的小怪物，但他在这种畸形的校园文明中生存下来，毒汁留在伤里。他不让这些把生活毁掉，能毁掉生活的应该是爱。

萨莉牵着他，把他介绍给派对上的每个人，那些衣着靓丽、略显成熟的陌生男孩女孩们毫不犹豫跟他打招呼，有几个女孩甚至夸他可爱。这就是生活滑稽的地方，人人都能拿出八千分的虚假真诚。

他开始在人群里找比利，但他满眼都是摇晃的彩色灯光，女孩们光裸的小腿和大笑的脸。比利，比利，比利，他总要在人群里找他，不管是拥挤的上学人群、逃散的博物馆、还是错乱的派对里，他的心跳得多快啊。

“找比利吗？他在那儿呢。”萨莉眨眨眼睛，指个方向，可他什么也看不见，他支着拐杖走，再左一点还是右边？还要再往前吗？还是他弄错了一切？他开始觉得这像他人生进程里的岔路游戏，而他完完全全困在原地。

“弗莱迪”，比利冒出来，把他牵走，他的人生又开始缓缓运转了！

他以为比利会带他去角落坐着，或者出去透透风，他无论如何也想不到比利带他到那面玻璃墙前，叫住了艾拉。额角绑花的艾拉，白礼裙的艾拉，棕金头发，睫毛缠结，像爵士时代来的飞女郎，十五年岁的秀兰邓波儿。

比利羞怯地叫她，跟她说，这是弗莱迪。比利喜欢她。

他能看出来，他谨慎猜忌又扪心自问，只能得出这一个结果。比利和她聊了多久？从派对开始到现在吗？他们闪躲着交换目光，肩膀不自觉地靠近，上演着富家女和穷孤儿的典型故事。哈，穷孤儿还是个拥有六神之力的超级英雄，他现在就该为他们写本漫画。

他是不是太过虚伪，接受了艾拉的吻面礼？接受了她招呼自己过去，坐在她和比利跟前。他不是应该气急败坏地走掉吗？像那天在广场上把内裤扔到比利脸上一样理直气壮。不，太像个幼稚小女孩了，他不要。

艾拉在为白天的失约道歉，她说起话来带着十几岁孩子特有的天真神气。然后萨莉也来了，跟她搂作一团，女孩们的神奇友谊。

接着萨莉说，好东西要上场了。屋子里所有人都兴奋起来，青少年们对酒精的渴望好奇涌上头脑，他们尖叫着，吹响口哨，手舞足蹈，弗莱迪坐在那儿开始有点恐慌。瞬间大厅的长桌上摆满了酒，全然不是他和比利去超市胡乱拎走的那种呕吐味饮料，小打小闹。萨莉拿杯子倒酒，传给每个人喝，那些浓烈的酒精和冲动情绪在屋子里猛然散开，几轮之后所有人都变得神经过敏。

弗莱迪不知道自己喝了些什么，甜的，苦的，辣的。有人跑到桌子上大声唱歌又晃着屁股跳舞，他望着那个人一直笑，笑得眼泪也出来胃也抽得酸疼。萨莉在他旁边，象牙般光滑的胳膊环在他肩上，跟他一起笑，他俩抖得像花园里的除草机，咯咯地直往地上掉。他笑得都快忘了比利在哪儿，比利在哪儿啊，他撑起胳膊胡乱摸索，比利在他左边，反应迟缓地跟艾拉说话。他靠过去，趴到比利背上，拿额头蹭他突起的小骨头。

“比利比利比利”，他喊。比利慢悠悠地转过来，捧起他的脸，狠劲揉他头发。他一边哇哇乱叫一边听见萨莉和艾拉的大笑声。他们都醉到不行。

“我们来玩个游戏吧”，萨莉说，“五个杯子，三种酒，谁拿到了一样的谁就喂对方喝。”那些喝醉了的人又全部尖叫起来，萨莉死盯着他和比利看，艾拉拿起杯子开始倒酒。

“疯了吗，我才不要玩这种无聊游戏呢，我不要不要”，弗莱迪笑着一个劲说，他推了推比利，让他也拒绝一下。

“我玩”，比利说。

六、

他们之中谁醉得更厉害？比利弄不清楚，他只觉得指头发麻，疲倦且亢奋。艾拉在跟他说话，弗莱迪在蹭他的脊背，他的神经像害上疟疾似地发抖，惹得他要发疯。他把弗莱迪抓过来，教训他，听他怪叫，酒精让他变得粗鲁，弗莱迪绝对很疼。

然后萨莉提了那个游戏，他盯着吊顶灯，什么也不想回应。弗莱迪碰他，示意他拒绝，他看了看萨莉，她挑衅的眼睛，好胜心突然压倒了原有的厌倦。他说，“我玩”。

他们猜酒，他知道无论猜哪个最后都会跟艾拉一样，这就是游戏，你只能按着规则来。他为什么要自甘情愿跑进这个圈套？因为艾拉在桌下面勾他的手，因为弗莱迪在背后盯他，因为他妈的他醉了而且他现在十五岁。你能指望青春期的孩子对这些荷尔蒙小游戏没有丁点向往？更何况他喜欢艾拉。早熟、漂亮、比大部分同龄人端庄，像英国女孩，像姐姐，像母亲，尽管带着美国女孩丢不掉的厌倦懒散。他喜欢她，她的指头缠在他手上，很舒服，温和的刺激，跟弗莱迪给他的全然不同。弗莱迪的手或任何地方都让他煎熬。

他和艾拉拿了同样的酒，同样的各怀心思，萨莉和另一个女孩儿先亲吻起来。他没敢回头看弗莱迪。他把酒含进嘴里，古怪的酸味，忍着没吐出来或吞下去。艾拉笑了，说没关系，没关系，她慢慢凑过来，抵得足够近。围着他们的十几双眼睛里他只在意弗莱迪，弗莱迪在怎么看呢？

艾拉和他的唇碰到一起，他们微倾脑袋，连接这个吻，她褐色的头发扫到他脸上，像羽毛而不像弗莱迪卷曲的黑色飓风雨。他为什么要想这个？因为弗莱迪在三步远的背后看他。他又一次站在了前面，背朝他，超过他，弗莱迪崇拜也好嫉妒也好，他把他抛在后面。就像他们闹了别扭时，他总要把他丢在人群里。

比利巴特森的特别手段，肮脏的小聪明。

他吻着艾拉，把那些酒和唾液搅到她嘴里，学着法国老派电影里的某些动作。他看见艾拉晕红的颧骨，鼻梁下的小斑点，他能看见的全部都只是艾拉。但他知道，弗莱迪在看，毫不掩盖的视线，几簇罪恶的小火焰。不过是男孩们间有关恋爱、接吻、性经验的小竞争，一些沾沾自喜和私下炫耀，可这种快乐流淌到他和弗莱德之间的沟壑里，比他能预料到的所有都急促、狂热得多。

他喜欢弗莱迪嫉妒自己，喜欢来自他的崇拜，喜欢做他心目中那个该死的英雄。他不明白为什么自己会痴迷于此，他完全没必要那么混蛋，特别是对弗莱迪。他记得维克多发现他们逃课后的那次大发雷霆，最让他愧疚的话都关乎弗莱迪——他不该拉着弗莱迪胡闹，弗莱迪已经够可怜了。

但弗莱迪可怜吗？他从来没想过。他想过弗莱迪是个麻烦精，胆小鬼，恶作剧之王，超级英雄狂热迷，就是从没想过他可怜。他聪明又好看，是个跛脚的漂亮宝贝儿，可怜吗？

艾拉吞下酒，来咬他舌头，那些锐利尖端小心地合拢又张开，热浪潮汐一样拍打在他们身上。他昏昏沉沉去搂她的腰，艾拉却笑起来，结束了这个吻，他从闪亮的峰巅上坠下，看着艾拉棕褐色的眼睛，看着给予他第一个吻的人。

“我加入”，他听见弗莱迪说，和他独有的，踢哒哒的走路声。

弗莱迪接受了这场圈套，他们所有人都对这些心知肚明，游戏的意思不就是逢场作戏？艾拉笑着对萨莉眨眼睛，把酒又全倒上，几个不认识的女孩也陆续加入进来。这下换他盯着弗莱迪，或者说他们互相盯着。

“你们知道伏特加和威士忌的区别不是俄罗斯和苏格兰，而是圣诞日和复活节吗？”

醉成这样也还能胡言乱语。

他看见弗莱迪边说边随便拿了杯酒，等其他人做出抉择，又看见弗莱迪紧捏的手，转来转去的眼睛，无休止的焦虑。他都说过了，弗莱迪是个胆小鬼，酒精也没能改变多少本性。他和艾拉旁观着，没有参与，桌上的人们拿了酒假装紧张地比对，但其实所有人都知道会是萨莉。这是萨莉的房子，萨莉的生日，萨莉的求爱游戏，之前的所有铺垫都是为了这个陷阱。弗莱迪你明白吗？你的陷阱。

他看着弗莱迪被哄笑着推出来，脸上没有任何羞怯和震惊，只是盯着杯子，又飞快看了看他。别看我，看她。萨莉喝了酒去吻弗莱迪，吻得他瑟缩肩膀往一边倒，酒从嘴角漏出来，赏心悦目地朝他那件超人T恤领口掉。

比利警醒地发现他用了赏心悦目这个词，也发现他和弗莱迪隔着一张桌子，拼了命地互相死盯。

艾拉靠过来，挡住了弗莱迪，她的褐色眼睛和弗莱迪是不是有点相似？他顺着刚才的姿势搂她，碰碰她尚不丰满的腰臀，她的雀斑和脊背，喉咙里发出的轻微笑声。他们这群放荡的青春期孩子，借着酒精和胡言乱语，众目睽睽，不顾后果地探寻。

他和艾拉又吻在一起，她冷冰冰的脸被酒熏得温热，脖子那有麝香的气味。他从她蝴蝶一样扇动的睫毛里瞥过去，找弗莱迪发亮的眼睛。

弗莱迪当然也在看他。他们隔着一张桌子，两个女孩，陷在同一个吻里。萨莉咬弗莱德的下嘴唇，他就去咬艾拉的，他让他们陷在同一个吻里，让弗莱迪没处可去。他不知道为什么要这么干，他就是想。酒精，女孩，缺少睡眠，神经疼痛，他的大脑和心脏剧烈颤抖。这是他和弗莱迪之间崭新的游戏，谁也不会赢得轻易。

那个绵长得惊人的吻让弗莱迪哭了吗？他只看清了一个眼角，他看着弗莱迪在结束那个吻后，像要崩溃似的往后退，退开萨莉的怀抱，退开人群。他拖着拐杖醉得走不稳，萨莉跟过去扶住他，他们说了什么，萨莉捧起他的脸，在脸颊上又亲了亲，弗莱迪点点头，他们往门外走，消失在花园里。屋子里好像瞬间安静下来，所有的焦躁吵闹都跟着他们溜去了黑暗的树丛。

“比利”，艾拉叫他。他回过神来，又重新听见周围嘈杂的音乐和尖叫声。

“怎么了？”

“你说我们会在一起吗？”

他望了望玻璃窗外黑漆漆的花园。“你说他们会在一起吗？”

“我想是的”，艾拉握他的手。他捧起她的脸，又吻了她一下，那些危险的魔力似乎全消失了，只剩下羽毛轻扫的柔和触感。

“我想也是的”，他笑了笑。

七、

他怎么落到这步田地的？他不是又早有预料吗？他早早就提心吊胆等着，等比利追逐起那些千姿百态的女孩们，等他的目光从自己这儿嗖地——全挪到别处去。他有什么好侥幸的？

残疾、瘦弱、不起眼的弗莱迪，拖着他的坏腿和铁架子，从这个聚会上快溜走吧。哪怕所有人都盯着你，比利也盯着你，他亲吻了两遍的女孩也在盯着你。比利把这当作你们之间的攀比游戏，他要是知道你把那些距离去掉，把那个吻幻想成你们的，幻想他把牙齿磕进你的嘴，舌头在你上颚翩翩舞蹈，你的欲望在这些对视和虚假亲吻里升腾而起，他会怎么想？

弗莱迪几乎哭了，他羞耻又绝望，满心想着逃走。可他醉了，走得比平时还不稳，也可能因为那个吻，因为比利巴特森是个一无所知的大蠢货。他走到一半还无药可救地希望着比利能追上来，但最后来的是萨莉。他说对不起我现在想回家，她就好脾气地亲他，说没关系，扶着他往外走，一直到花园外面。他拼命摇头让萨莉回去，自己固执地往街上跑，撑拐杖的手都开始疼。过了这条街就好，他咬咬牙往那儿跑，闪进转角立刻喊：“沙赞！”

那些金色雷电又把他活生生劈开，他快习惯这种疼痛了，比游乐园的那头一回好太多，至少让他拥有这个完美无缺的漂亮身体。他轻飘飘飞起来，落到楼顶上，他选这儿因为比利不知道，他不想被找到。

夜风刮得他头疼，他坐在硬梆梆的水泥上想，自己为什么要掺合进去？他急匆匆上去跟萨莉互啃嘴巴，就为了博取比利最后一点点注意？是啊，因为比利是唯一会注意他的人，那些注意如此普通、平等，甚至略带侵略，而不是满怀歉疚的怜悯。他有多欣喜于那样的眼神啊。就像他更小的时候，在孤儿院里每天望着楼下来的陌生夫妻，暗地祈求他们能看他一眼，不是看他病秧秧的身体和那条左腿，而是看他的——还能看他的什么呢。没有人想要他，他呆在那儿，周围孩子换了一批又一批，直到罗莎和维克多来说，“我们特意选没人要的孩子”，看吧，这就是他的定位。

“你不知道我有多想得到你拥有的，我愿意付出任何代价，为了让他们看到我，为了让他们不为我感到抱歉。”

他只把这些话说出来过一次，对着比利，他那会儿怒气冲冲又满怀希望，希望他能懂他，希望他能追上来，随便说点什么都好。那天和今天相似得多么过分，比利对待他的态度倒始终一致——什么也不做，看着他滚开就好。

他滚到这儿来，望着楼底下的路灯，慢慢评估自己走到了什么地步，评估他的悲哀心思，这场频频失误的迷恋。比利被领养来前罗莎的话在他耳边震声作响：你会喜欢上他的，你们绝对要成为最好的朋友。

哪句都对，要命地一阵见血。不过是这种喜欢比那种喜欢多一点，多一点崇拜式的渴望，多一点非分之想。他怎么可能不崇拜他。他读每一期的星球日报，给露易丝莱恩写信，把超级英雄们贴到墙上，收集蝙蝠镖、子弹，甚至是超人救下的玉米薯条。他是个超级英雄狂热迷，因为他们跟他一样是没有父母的孤儿，他们强大善良，勇敢正义。他一个人的时候、想念爷爷的时候、被人关进厕所把脸往马桶池里摁的时候、丢了拐杖在地上爬得满手是血，被人连踢带骂的时候，你觉得他是想了什么才撑下来的？是啊，超级英雄，比利就是那些超级英雄中的一个。他怎么可能不崇拜他。更何况，早在之前，比利还是个爱摆臭脸的平凡小孩那会儿，就为他打过布雷耶兄弟了啊。他拿他的拐杖痛扁他们，再一溜烟地跑走不见。

弗莱迪在那块水泥台上叹了一口又一口气，直到他的披风都要在夜里湿润起来，他才慢慢飘起，像只蓝色幽灵似的，往家的方向飞。

“沙赞！”家门外他又变回那个糟糕小孩，酒气熏天，脑袋昏疼。他小心溜上楼，把拐杖放得很轻，畏手畏脚打开房门再——

比利回来了？比利坐他床上，靠着他贴了星球日报的那面墙，睡着了。

他错愕半天，背后的门咿咿呀呀在风里摇，砰地关上。比利没醒，他看了看，又想了想，最后还是鼓起勇气过去推他。“比利…比利。”

他看见他睫毛抖动几下，又平静下去。他应该再试着叫叫他的，可他太累了，他喝了很多酒，接了个吻，小哭了一场，还整晚没睡觉。他把拐杖放到墙边，爬上床，比利巴特森像个诱饵一样窝在他床脚。他想靠他近一点，于是他把枕头扯过来，放到比利旁边，又吃力地拖起左腿，把身子转过去。他躺下，正好是离比利最近的姿势，能看见比利垂下的侧脸，把头挨着他的腿。他心满意足，合起眼睛，手腕上的疼痛开始麻木、消退。

“弗莱迪。”他在昏睡的边缘摇摇欲坠，听见比利叫他。很小声，离得很近。他挣扎着，眼睛睁开一点点。

比利突然挨下来，亲他，中间停顿了一下还是两下，他困得来不及心脏狂跳也来不及记住什么。他异常平静地接受这个亲吻，算亲吻吗，只是比利的唇和他的唇互相靠了靠，极其短暂的一场接触。然后比利离开他，离开他的的小床，挪去了床梯那儿，比利朝上面爬，看不见了，床铺上的热度飞速消散，他都怀疑比利究竟有没有在那儿待过。可他太累了，什么也不能再想。

八、

他那会儿很想亲弗莱迪，弗莱迪的脸就挨在他腿边，一件轻而易举的小事。

他是个目光敏锐、行动精准的人，警车上的三明治也好，维克多斯通的橄榄球衣也好，他想要的小东西们从来没有失手溜走过——拿走它，拿走它——他每次只会想这一句话。所以大名鼎鼎的费城先生、神力小子、火花手指队长，或者爱叫什么算什么，是个喜欢顺手牵羊的小盗贼。只要没什么大问题，他就拿他想要的。

现在他想要亲弗莱迪。他试着叫他，弗莱迪仰躺在那儿，快要睡着，困得眼睛都睁不开。他谨小慎微，弯腰下去，手搁到他头发两边。这会儿弗莱迪在看他了，像个空壳娃娃。他亲弗莱迪的嘴巴，干燥的唇摩擦两下，弗莱迪鼻腔里发出微弱的呼吸声，两千只蝴蝶在他耳朵里扇动翅膀。热浪缩进胸腔，他却突然害怕了，满心畏惧。

欲望是他在那晚得知的重要东西。他躲开那个吻，躲开弗莱迪，那些下流的小念头仍在夜里幽幽发亮。他又听见走廊上罗莎和维克多的低语，转头飞快爬上床。

“他们说了今天不回来，亲爱的。”

“可我真的听到弗莱迪回来，我就看一眼。”

门打开，走廊上的橘色光线跑进来。“我说吧”，罗莎一定在笑。

门又安心关上，比利听着他们下楼的步子，把被单扯到心口。这是他弄丢了，想要了十年，又找回来的家，他的妈妈，爸爸，兄弟姐妹。他的心平息下来，那些肮脏欲望却留滞着，他感到愚蠢、厌恶、沮丧、莫名恐惧。他非要拿那些小手段对付弗莱迪，非要拉着弗莱迪瞎闹，他到底怎么了，他不是最怕麻烦吗。有一个理由逼近真相地在脑海里转悠，他提心吊胆把它抛开，藏到后面。他又拿出那套置之不理的处世原则。

“晚安罗莎，晚安维克多”，他在夜里自言自语。

还有，“晚安，弗莱迪。”他合起眼睛，混乱情绪和神经紧张下渐渐睡着。

他很久没有再做这个梦，多久呢，五年？黑皮卡车冲上空地，肥胖的帕尼安小姐尖声喊叫，那片灌木丛，暗刺尖生，天空和水泥颠倒。整整两吨钢铁把他砸向空中，他的灵魂从身体里被拽走。

然后是打满石膏块的手臂吗？不是，濒死的疼痛把雷电和那场车祸紧密联系到一起，他变成另一个样子，身躯沉重，众人注目。躲起来躲起来，他大喊，我只是个孩子。火车哐啷啷飞过，他的白披风缠绕到一起，人们从站台里走出来，把他淹没，满眼陌生步伐。妈妈，我想要大老虎，妈妈，你叫什么名字。瑞秋巴特森，名单上最后一个，它必须是，它必须是。比利，她抛弃了你。比利，你不是一个人。摩天轮在背后闪闪烁烁，弗莱迪的眼睛也亮得出奇。

所以弗莱迪，嘴唇上两排棕色雀斑，头顶的黑色飓风雨。你知道罗马人用尿刷牙吗，你知道怎么区别伏特加和威士忌吗，你偷了我的超人子弹，你不是个真正的英雄。隐身还是飞行？

你可以亲吻他，拥有他，清扫所有模模糊糊的妒忌。隐身还是飞行？

比利醒过来，认命地张开眼睛。真相就是这样，你把它摁进水底，它就立马浮出来跟你较劲。他爬下床，平时他该弄醒弗莱迪，可今天他看也没看他。他满心罪恶，悄悄踱到走廊尽头，钻进浴室。还能怎么办呢，他打开水龙头，解决着那件事，水声掩盖下荒唐得要命，他的快乐和罪恶互相抵触着，在那个梦的某些细节部分里熠熠生辉——弗莱迪的部分。他气喘吁吁，在记忆和幻想的温柔边缘试探，动作粗鲁，急着结束这场灾难。最后他终于平息下来，整理好自己，伪装完美，去了楼下。

弗莱迪仍然不在。罗莎给他们煎鸡蛋，达拉说着没完没了的话题，他的牛奶有点凉，弗莱迪那杯更是。再不起来就要迟到了弗莱迪。

弗莱迪终于拖着他的铁架子下来，宿醉让他看起来很糟糕，失魂落魄的，但比被布雷耶兄弟塞进马桶池再锁到储物柜里那天好一点。对了，他可得记着什么时候收拾他俩一下，该死的，他当时怎么没这么生气。

“弗莱迪快来！我把最后一点枫糖浆留给你了！”达拉叮当敲着玻璃瓶子喊弗莱迪，他就埋头切那盘煎蛋，不再看他。

那天早上弗莱迪吃得很慢，走得也很慢，他们可不止会迟到一小会，他耐着性子陪弗莱迪慢吞吞走，反正他也不喜欢上学。人群里，福塞特中央校园监狱的狱友们一个个蹿去他们前头。

他等了很久，他们已经穿过两条街，经过三个岔路口，弗莱迪还是打算一言不发吗？那种溜溜球似的说话方式丢去了哪儿？他们之间的距离也拉得比平时远——稍微远些，胳膊没碰在一起，也没谁伸着脖子挨过来说话。

他躲开过、厌烦过的那些亲近触摸，现在又让他期许连连了。他多想念弗莱迪的湿润手心，突然挤来的膝盖，还有昏暗壁灯下淤青、受了伤、脆弱的肩膀，罗莎把沾了药的医用棉贴上去时，他露出的那种痛楚表情。一切都成了记忆里的柔软云朵，飘进幽深洞穴。而弗莱迪就走在他旁边，没有任何要复刻这些亲昵行为的迹象。他甚至幻想哪个超级大反派飞过来，炸掉他们前面那栋大楼，他就能大喊一声沙赞，名正言顺把他的瘸腿弗莱迪抱起来，横进怀里。哦，可弗莱迪也是超级英雄了，这行不通。

那天他心不在焉得厉害，而弗莱迪甚至在午餐也没怎么说话。萨莉中途来找过他们一次，弗莱迪远远就站起身，跟她消失在走廊外头，不一会儿弗莱迪又一个人瘸瘸拐拐回来，什么也不说，只是啃完了他的炸薯条。后来他听人说，他们爆发了一场争吵，萨莉哭得厉害。可弗莱迪还是什么也不讲。他觉得这是出于对朋友的隐私尊重，什么都没问，其实他心里知道，他还是不大喜欢萨莉。

至于艾拉，她是个太过聪明的女孩，昨天他扔下她去找弗莱迪的时候，她恐怕明白得比他自己还迅速彻底。可他又明白了什么呢？

他们诡异地沉默了一整天，回到家的时候，他几乎精疲力尽。弗莱迪去洗澡，他掩着门，走廊里溜进来淅啦啦的蒙眬水声。他现在成了一个卑鄙的偷听者、幻想狂。弗莱迪回来的时候，他坐在那张平时没用的小床上，旁边堆了冬天的圣诞礼物、几张毯子和达拉的毛绒玩具。弗莱迪看了他一眼，又拖着步子走去他们那张床边。他发现弗莱迪洗了澡后会看起来更柔和，打湿了头发，遮掉一些狡猾。

“所以你什么也不打算说。”弗莱迪突然转向他，他错愕地听见这句话。“我不说的话，你也什么也不会说，是吗。我昨天逃走了，今天跟萨莉大吵了一架，拒绝了唯一主动看见我，来做我朋友的人。”

他看着弗莱迪发亮的眼睛，一时哑口无言，他想了很多关联和可能性，最后只说得含混不清的。“我以为你不想…我不知道…”

弗莱迪瞪圆了眼睛，“比利！你知道的，你明明什么都知道。你却非不听任何答案，非要骗自己。”

他心脏动荡着，看弗莱迪把拐杖尖往地上嗒嗒地放，又朝他叹口气，脑袋低垂下去。

“你昨晚提前回来等我了吗？”弗莱迪重新问他，认真得让他撒不了谎。

他点头。弗莱迪这时候眨起眼睛，好像连他也失去了勇气，他看他起伏着呼吸，往后挪一小步，目光转到后面。“然后你亲了我。”

直接了当，弗莱迪什么都记得。他直面一场大难临头的危机。

九、

你知道的，你知道的。他回顾早上醒来记起那个吻时的狂喜，接着餐桌上比利对他的闪躲。比利，你究竟在防备什么？你偷了我的超人子弹，还亲了我的嘴巴。你总说我没有，我没干。骗子，虚心贼，超级混蛋。

他气得把拐杖朝地上噔噔敲，鼻子又酸又疼。他一开始只是想要个好朋友，后来又想要个守护他的超级英雄，现在他还想要别的，更多，是不是太贪心了？

“你昨晚提前回来等我了？”他声音不稳，把这说得像个问句，该死，不能用问句，比利是个面不改色的谎话大王，要咄咄逼人才能稍有胜算。

可比利破天荒地点了头。啊，他应该乘胜追击，立刻问那个吻的事，但他有点说不出口，像有蜘蛛在嗓眼里爬，几乎要人发吐，他往后退一步，犹疑不决着丢掉了大半勇气。比利就那么盯着他，等他，在爱有关的话题前全然无措。他回看着比利，好吧，他想，他带他学会了超级魔法，带他接受了这个家，比利像个蹒跚学步的初生小虎，有獠牙的那种，他拴根线，拉着他，给他指挥方向。现在，我们该去新的领地了。

“然后你亲了我，”他说得斩钉截铁，像拥有了翡翠骑士的英勇和无畏，“就在那儿，我快睡着了，可我记得。”他撑起拐杖，到比利跟前。生活需要冒险。

“选择隐身的问题在于，你最后会是一个人。”

他说着，逼近他们最脆弱的位置，不能退缩，他想，人永远应该忠于自我。比利的脸在灯光下不太清晰，他心跳得太厉害了，甚至萌生一种空荡荡的感觉。他有没有说过比利不笑的时候看起来穷凶极恶又凄凉得要紧，一副孤儿的标志模样？他又有没有说过他无限迷恋着比利的深褐色头发，还藏起了他冬天里的旧羊绒手套？比利身上的每个细节都像颗方糖块，他曾经捡成一堆，挨个仔细咀嚼过，最大限度发挥着那种每个人心底都有的，与身俱来的窥私欲。现在他应该从黑暗孔洞里钻出来，去追求一下那些绮丽幻想的可能。于是他伸长脖子，亲上比利。比利更高些，他只能把重心放在手掌，颤颤巍巍，抵着那根铁架子。他之前偷偷舔湿了嘴巴，现在和比利的沾在一起，像某些阴暗角落里的软体生物，相互贴合，爬出几摊黏液痕迹。

比利，你不能再假装不明白。

他怕得不敢闭眼睛，生怕猜错了比利的心思，他虽然总装出那副洞悉一切的样子，可谁又能万分肯定。复杂的念头在脑子里呼来唤去，他决定在比利采取行动前什么也不干，就停在那儿，让他们的心脏狂跳，嘴唇发干。弗莱迪，什么也别干。这又成为了他们的奔跑游戏的一部分，你要走在前头还是躲到后面？可他心里大喊着，比利，我说了那么多，从那儿走到了这儿，把嘴巴贴到你跟前，就别让我再等了。他就要退缩了，他都想好了要怎么收场，可以说这是个玩笑然后蒙头大睡，或者收拾细软离家出走。悲哀的火花在他心下一闪而过，他缩起脖子，把他们的嘴分开一点。然后比利追上来，亲他，像个他妈的救世主。久未满足的欲望给了他们太多痛苦负担，他们发烫的脖子，烧红的颧骨，分不清谁在中间颤抖着。比利凹陷的酒窝，透明的眼睛，舌头上的小把戏。他把手指放到比利的下巴上，摸他的唇，试着扳开，舌头和牙齿统统武装起来，投入这场战斗。他的胳膊和腿都随着心脏开始哆嗦，拐杖朝一边斜，费劲维持这个姿势，讨好着比利，去舔他上颚，小虎牙，舌尖的侧面。直到他终于撑不住了，往后踉跄退回去。

他靠在了他的超级英雄品收藏架上，比利跟过来，急躁地跟他重新接吻。现在所有事物都该抛到脑后了，连克拉克肯特也不能留。他和他的超级英雄比利巴特森在接吻，真正的吻，热情洋溢甚至有点下流。他庸俗地想，他会不会就在今晚失去童贞？比利亲他暖烘烘的脖子，亲他皮肤上泛起的小疙瘩，燥热的额头，脸颊和眼睛，又停下安慰他。

“我选择飞行。”比利亲完他的耳朵，小声说。

他欲望蓬勃，同时有点感动，他本想回一句更感人至深的经典情话，比如“你完整了我”这样级别的，但比利把手钻进他的衣服，他没法再构思了。他只能颤颤抖抖，脱口而出：“你知道最适合残疾男同性恋的三种性爱姿势吗？”

他的小英雄回答他，“闭嘴吧。”

你看，两个孤儿也可以互彻心扉。他坏了一条腿，比利逃了二十三个家，他们这些童年不幸的孩子，防备软弱、谨慎敏感，把能掩饰的都掩饰干净，能丢弃的都全丢弃了。最后，他想要一个朋友，比利想要一个家。他们早就什么都得到了，在他说“罗马人用尿刷牙”的时候。

他们悄然无声地在这个房间里亲吻，连柔软的咂咂声也没有发出来，像被截断了舌头，封死了喉咙，比利的吻从他两眼下的沟壑延伸到心口上，他在欣喜若狂的激流里浑身战栗。他们如今是朋友、兄弟、掌心下的情人，他们比任何时刻都真实、完整和无损。

他想说，比利，你看，这就是全部的真相。但比利把头落到他肩里，搂住他开始哭起来，他就那样站着，身子晃动，心脏沉到两肋之间，他想到无限遥远的幽暗记忆里，他离世的父亲和爷爷，那片咸腥味的边陲海滩，他第一次弄丢了那串贝壳手链时悲伤的哭泣。然后他和比利哭着，在铺展的欲望里扑簌落泪，把最破损的、变形的、皱巴巴的自己摊开来。他想说，他其实不是个多有趣的孩子，他只是把那些精心编造的笑话和小聪明作为保护自己的武器。但他又想，比利恐怕早就明白。他放开拐杖，把两只手搭到比利脖子后，比利又来亲他，在他身上划下很多波浪式的、笨笨拙拙的蜿蜒曲线。

那个冬天到这个夏天里，接连发生在他们之间的所有举动，都围绕着那点庸俗的年少爱意。从漠不关心到彻头彻尾的迷恋只需要跨越一个冬季狂欢节，冬季狂欢节上他说，比利，不要去，我不想你死。那天他成了跟他一样的超级英雄，扔下那根铁架子，学会了飞行，他们打败了超级大反派，比利在失去妈妈的地方找回了自己的家。一切新生事物都是在它先前死去的地方旺盛重来的。就是这样，你从来不能驱使什么向前，所有人都在追着生活狂奔。他们狂奔，竞相追逐，以为谁跑去前面谁就是赢家，实在傻得可怕。

但没关系，生命自有适应爱情的能力。

【完】


End file.
